


Why Me?

by Obdobuk



Series: My Seat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, wrong class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obdobuk/pseuds/Obdobuk





	Why Me?

She was late again. Why was she always late? It was her bed, thought Marinette. It had to be. She rarely had time to sleep but when she did her bed was like a sticky sweet that wouldn't let her go. No, it was a giant marshmallow that she couldn't climb out of. Or maybe-. Her thoughts were scattered as she stuffed the croissant her father was offering into her mouth, before waving goodbye to her parents as she ran out the door.

Even though she was a fast runner, Marinette was still five minutes late. She rushed through the college doors and straight into her classroom. She smiled apologetically at the teacher as she fast walked to her usual seat; only to find someone was already sitting there. He was facing away from her and looking out into the gardens, which was the best reason to sit here. The gardens were beautiful and the roses were perfect. Marinette loved roses. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "excuse me, you're in my seat". The boy turned around, and that Marinette thought to herself, was where it all started to go wrong.

He was smiling. Such a happy and joyful smile. Such a beautiful smile that she couldn't help the tingle in her stomach.  
"Excuse me? I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I was a little distracted" he gestured outside the window and Marinette saw a little kitten amongst the roses. He, it seemed like a boy, was pushing his nose into the roses and then pawing at the pollen that covered its nose. 

"Er.." she tore her eyes away from the now sneezing kitten "It's just that I think you may be in my seat. Not that I brought it from home" she laughed nervously "but I sit here".  
The boy looked at her a little confused "are you sure? It's just I always sit here".

"Well I've been sitting here since the first day and I'd have noticed if I was sitting on your lap" she felt her cheeks go red at the thought "not that I would have felt anything, NOT that there's not anything to feel, I just..." Marinette put her hands over her face to stop herself from saying anything else stupid. It was like sitting in her head and watching someone else control her mouth. The boy was smiling again and doing his best not to laugh at her. He picked up his books and moved them to the next seat "of course I'll move, anything for a Lady". 

Marinette avoided his gaze as she sat down and stared resolutely out of the window. She kept this up until she felt his fingers gently tap her wrist. Marinette slowly turned to face him, her heart beating a little faster than it should.

"My name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste. It's nice to meet you".

 

* * *

 

She smiled nervously and replied "I'm Marinette Dupain-Chang. It's nice to meet you too". Adrien extended his hand and gently wrapped his fingers around her hand before shaking it slowly. Her face turned darker before she pulled away and resumed staring out of the window at the cat, who appeared to be interested in an insect he had found in one of the roses. Adrien watched her watch the cat watch the bug. There was something about her. She was...sweet. Adrien began taking notes as the professor talked and noticed as Marinette do the same. A small crease appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned and began to flip through her notes.  
"Everything ok Marinette?"

She smiled and nodded quickly "Of course! Everything is fine. I just don't remember some of the stuff she is talking about. My mother says I have the memory of a goldfish. Always forgetting things".

Adrien smiled "My mother used to say I was just like a cat. Always snuggling into things. And people".  
Marinette smiled softly "Is that why you like watching the cat?" she asked as she continued to flick through her notebook. She chose a fresh page and began writing. Her script, Adrien noted, was beautiful. 

"Yes. I can't help but adore cats, because they remind me of her".

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued taking notes. As time went on Adrien observed Marinette flicking back and forth through her notebook more often. Eventually she turned to him "when did we cover this? She is talking about things we haven't studied yet". 

Adrien flipped back a couple of pages and showed her his own book "we did it last week. Professor Kates was very stubborn about it".

A confused look appeared on Marinettes face "Kates? This class is taught by Professor Brent". Adrien simply pointed towards the front of the class and watched as the bewildered look on her face was replaced by horror.  
"I'm in the wrong class!" she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Her mind was blank. Her mind was racing. Her mind was blank again.  
She was in the wrong class. But how? She had taken two rights, then a left and another right. This was her class. This was her seat. Except it wasn't. It was Adriens seat. Marinette looked across at him and saw him looking at her. He looked worried. "Er...I think I may be in the wrong lesson" she admitted "but this is my class. This is MY seat, well it normally is. Now it's yours. Even though I'm sitting in it. Just wait a minute". Adrien looked on, amused, at Marinette as she dove into her bag, pulled out her phone and began to dial.  
"Alya!" she whispered into the phone "why am I in the wrong classroom?" Even though she was angled away from him to hide the call, Arien could still hear the response.  
"How should I know? Why are you in the wrong class?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose! Are we not in room 5 today? We are always in 5".  
"Today? We have no class today".  
"We always have a class on Friday". Half a second after she stopped talking, she heard the voice of her best friend in her left ear and the voice of Adrien Agreste in her right ear, and they both said the same thing.  
"It's Thursday".

Thursday. It was Thursday. She had gotten out of her sticky marshmallow bed for nothing. She could have slept more. She could have eaten more, she thought as her stomach growled. Marinette couldn't dwell on that any longer because Alya began shouting "Who was that? Was that a guy? Are you with a guy? Is he cute? He sounds cute! Does he have a sexy little but-" Marinette ended the call as fast as she could and prayed that Adrien hadn't heard anything. Alya! She was going to punch her, fumed Marinette. And how was she supposed to know what his butt looked like, she hadn't seen it yet. Marinettes face began to burn. Yet? YET?

 

* * *

 

I think I have a nice butt, Adrien thought to himself. Better than Ninos anyway but that wasn't hard. He smiled to himself and politely ignored Marinette until her face stopped being so red. "Do you have any classes on Thursdays?"  
She shook her head. "None. I could've stayed in bed all day".  
"It must be a nice bed" he replied, as he continued taking notes.  
"It is. You should try it". The blush that had almost faded came roaring back as she stammered "I meant, you should get one like it. I didn't mean for you to try MY bed. It's a small bed anyway so I would have to be on top of you". Her eyes widened instantly "I mean there is not enough space for both of us. Not that we'd be there at the same time. Or at all". Marinette snapped her mouth shut and began to scribble down every word the professor was saying before remembering she didn't have to.  
Marinette began packing her things into her bag and made to stand up "I'm going to leave now. You can have my seat, I mean your seat. It is still warm, I mean- I just..." she gave up and reached for her bag.

"It was nice meeting you Marinette. I hope we see each other again". Before she could reply in any way, Professor Kates clapped her hands together.

"I told you there would be a surprise test at sometime. That time is now". Her voice rang through the room, "You will each find a copy under your seats, you have two hours and nobody leaves until I say so. No exceptions. Good luck!"

Marinette slowly sank back down to her seat and thought about the next two hours. "This day must be really testing your patience". Her head whipped around towards Adriens too-innocent face. "Are you ok Marinette? You have kind of a quizzical look on your face".

Outside in the garden, the black cat began pawing at the ladybug that had landed on its nose.


End file.
